Our Dirty Little Secret
by videogameandanime-empress
Summary: Boyfriend and girlfriend, Edward and Winry, decide to spend Christmas with the couple, Roy and Riza, also known as their best friends. But problems arise when Ed and Roy get caught up in a romantic moment. EdXWinry RoyXEd RoyXRiza AU Oneshot. Please R&R!


**(A/N) That's right, I've taken on the ultimate challenge... DUN DUN DUN! EdXWinryXRoyXRiza! Yes, I felt destined to do that. I felt OBLIGATED to do that. All my favorite pairings rolled into one fic. Oh yes, I've got skills. Okay anyway...**

**Disclaimer: If I did own Fullmetal Alchemist... Oh gawd... I'd be the creator of the most wonderful thing on this earth... -drools-... AND, knowing me, I'd have a huge ego. :)**

"YAAAAAAAY!" Winry giggled as she unwrapped the sparkly new wrench. "It's so pretty!" She looked over it in awe.

"Calm down." Ed groaned. "Should've never suggested that you take that mechanics elective."

"Aw, but I'm so glad you did." she swung her arms around him and leaned her head on her shoulder. "Thank you."

Ed put his arm around her shoulder, "Oh, but you haven't even read the inscription I had engraved..."

"Hm?" She turned it over and read the words 'I love you' in small print. She blushed and smiled.

Roy chuckled, "Wow I'm surprised you'd have engraved such a perverted thing on a wrench."

"Eh???" Winry's eyes widened.

"Well it's obvious by your reaction," Roy said grinning "he wrote something about that one night you spent together."

"Oh really Roy?" Winry asked angrily. "I seem to remember something similar happening with you and Riza."

"Please don't drag me into this.." Riza said irritated.

"Besides," Ed said taking his arm off Winry while she clenched her wrench in her hand. "I'm not a horny bastard like you Roy."

"Yeah right, aren't you the one that went after the girl with the huge chest?" Roy said slyly.

"What the hell.." Riza stared at Roy with an 'I can't believe you' look.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to make you jealous. I promise not to look at anyone elses chest but yours." Roy said putting his arm around Riza's waist.

"As if I'd care about that!" She yelled turning away trying not to look at him.

"Oh come on now Riza..." he moved his mouth near her ear, and said softly "we're dating now, you don't have to embarassed about these things... think of how difficult it will be when we DO spend a night together."

Riza swung her fist at Roy and hit him in the jaw.

"Argh!" he winced at the pain.

"Haha!" Ed laughed at them. "If you're planning on getting laid Roy, at least be more cunning, and less obvious."

"Oh and I'm sure you're an expert at these things huh?" Winry turned to glare at him.

"Huh? No! Of course not I'm just saying..." Ed's eyes grew wide as Winry raised her wrench in the air and hit him in the head. "OW! Dammit, I buy you a wrench and you try to kill me with it??" he yelled at her.

"Whatever." Winry turned around and shoved the wrench in her pocket. "Riza?" she said looking at her best friend.

"Yes?" Riza shook off Roy.

"I already have the guest room made up for you." She looked at Roy while continuing to talk to Riza "And ONLY you. The boys sleep on the couches."

"Ed get's the smaller one." Roy said quickly.

Ed narrowed his eyes at Roy but didn't get a chance to retaliate.

"Be sure not to mess anything up. If my parents find out I had people over while they were out of town, we're screwed." She walked up the stairs "I'm going to bed, good night all."

"Night Winry!" Riza called after her and stood up. "I'm off to bed as well." she turned and headed for the guest room. "Night." she said even more coldly than Winry.

"Agh.." Ed hit his head against the couch he was sitting on. "My first girlfriend and I screw it up on a daily basis."

Roy laughed "Oh come on it's not THAT hard to keep a steady relationship."

"But," Ed whined "It's Christmas eve and I pissed her off..."

"Oh come on, just apologize and make it up to her." Roy lowered his voice "Romance her, seduce her if you want."

"Oh yeah I'm really good at that sort of stuff!" Ed rolled his eyes.

"Hush Kohai, I will teach you. I AM the master." Roy said proudly.

"It's bad enough that you're my Senpai at school, must I call you that here as well?" Ed complained.

"Would you prefer to call me Sensei?" Roy got up and sat on the same couch as Ed.

"No, Senpai." Ed said annoyed.

"Alright then... let's try the hands on teaching method, it's the easiest way to learn." Roy said calmly.

"The hands on what method???" Ed jumped up off his seat.

"Oh gawd, not like that." Roy sighed "And you say it's my mind that's in the gutter. Sit down."

Ed obeyed Roy cautiously. "Now," Roy said commandingly "You shall be Winry, and I will be you. Understand?"

Ed nodded waiting for Roy to say more.

"Alright," Roy continued, "I'll show you how it's done. Try to respond like Winry would alright."

Roy put his hand on Ed's shoulder and turned his body toward him. "I'm so sorry about the things I said," he gazed into Edwards eyes "I didn't mean to upset you... I was such an idiot."

The sincere sound in Roy's voice was just so mezmorizing. He could understand why Roy was so good with girls... or anyone in general really.

"I know it isn't right for me to ask this of you and I don't really deserve it..." Roy said, his eyes still not leaving Ed's amber ones "but will you kiss me?"

Ed nodded slowly and they leaned in toward eachother until their lips were only inches apart. Roy's warm breath awakened Ed from his trance.

"Heh sorry, I guess I was acting a little too much like Winry.." Ed looked away and tried to focus on something other than Roy. The christmas tree caught his attention and he stared at it intently.

"On the contrary," Roy was grinning as he spoke "You're quite a good actor, almost made me think you were Riza."

"Eh??" Ed whirled around looking at Roy.

Roy laughed "Okay now you sound more like Winry."

The crimson blushing on Ed's cheeks slowly faded. "Anyway.." he said changing the subject.

"Hey," Roy said cooly "Didn't your mom buy you an iPod for Christmas?"

"Oh yeah," Ed grabbed it out of his pocket, "And a little speaker thing. Wanna listen?"

"Sure." Roy responded bluntly.

Ed turned on the electronic, plugged in the speaker, and put on his playlist.

The music drowned out the awkward silence, but there was a bizzare tension that Ed just couldn't put his finger on. Neither one of them said anything, and if nobody did soon, Ed swore he would go crazy.

The boy opened his mouth to say something, but almost instantly he felt the warmth of sweet lips pressed against his own. The pressure of Roy jumping on Ed made him fall back a bit knocking the iPod out of his hands.

The mp3 player switched to the next song.

_Let me know that I've done wrong, when I've done this all along._

Ed's eyelids slowly closed as he accepted the kiss.

_I go around a time or two, just to waste my time with you. _

His soft blonde hair brushed against Roy's cheek.

_And tell me all that you've thrown away, find out games you don't wanna play._

They slowly pulled away from eachother, their eyes locked on eachother.

_You are the only one that needs to know._

The music faded as he heard the pounding of his pulse in his head, as Edward kissed Roy back.

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret, don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret..._

-

Ed's eyes flickered as he woke up to the feel of Winry's hand brushing against him. "Huh?" he said dazed.

"I'm sorry I was so mean last night..." she looked at him as she apologized.

Ed sat up "No it's alright. I shouldn't have-"

She cut him off with a kiss. Though not as heated as the kiss he'd shared the previous night, somehow, it felt more right.

The kiss soon ended and he heard Roy's voice. "Hey you guys, you wanna go ice skating?"

"Oooh," Winry smiled "Can we?" she asked Ed excitedly.

"Sure." Ed smiled back at her as she jumped to her feet and ran over to where the others were.

Ed pulled out the pocket watch Winry had gotten him and traced the design on the front. He could hear the others speaking but their voices seemed so distant.

"Ed." Roy's voice boomed grabbing Ed's attention. "Get your lazy ass up and get going."

Roy acted as if nothing happened... but that's just the way it had to be, Ed reminded himself. That wasn't supposed to happen and it shouldn't have. He stood up, grabbed the iPod off the ground and shoved it back in his pocket.

Even if he couldn't erase those things from his memory, it would just have to remain their dirty little secret.

**(A/N) Yes I just couldn't resist writing that! I mean, come on, the song was very inspiring wasn't it? Anyway, please review, it's the only thing that keeps me writing! Thanks for reading! Merry Christmas... uh... or Happy (insert holiday you celebrate other than Chritmas here)!**


End file.
